Before
by rainbowskyxx
Summary: When Edward was 10 vampire years old, he left Carlisle and his ways and converted to human blood. A few years later, he came back feeling guilty. This is what REALLY happened. NOTE: long chapters...


**Chapter 1 – Surprise?**

**Edward's POV**

I felt the sunrise, as dawn was clear. I had been dangling on an oak tree reading all the minds I could reach to find my next meal.

So far, I was unsuccessful. I had no idea why though. I was attracted to this sunless town because of all the bad blood I could smell. But whenever I passed a person, they seemed guiltless enough. Also, I chosen a bad time – about midnight or so – and most were sleeping, dreaming innocent dreams.

Human blood wasn't so bad. As long as those I bit were sinful by heart, I would be doing justice, not wrong. And it was most satisfying and I only needed to feed once a month.

I was getting really hungry now, and a part of me knew that if I didn't feed now, I'd let loose all over town. The easiest decision I came to – Plan B: jail prisoners.

This town didn't have a big one so found one about ten miles south. I concentrated on the scent, it was much easier that way, and I ran.

Dinner served.

Fifteen minutes later, I was back dangling on my oak tree, my eyes the lightest shade of red.

I suddenly wished I could sleep. A wave of tiredness swept through me and I really wanted to dream again.

I don't know how long I spent dazing off, thinking about what I'd be doing if I were still with Esme and Carlisle. But it was still morning when I fell off me branch, landed lightly on my feet and heard a surprised voice and thought.

"Good morning." _He landed on his feet right after falling out of a tree! Just like a cat!_

_Seriously?_ I thought, as I hid my smirk with a crooked smile.

It was a man in his late 30s or early 40s, wearing wealthy clothes that gave the impression of a respectable gentleman. "Who are you?"

"My name is Edward Cullen."

_Cullen? Never heard of it._

"I'm not from around here."

The man didn't seem to mind that I had just answered the question in his mind. "And how old are you?" _He's rather handsome. I'll bet he'll make handsome children._

"I turned seventeen four months ago." For the thirteenth time.

_Today's October 31__st__…perfect!_ "Master Cullen, I am so relieved to have found you. Will you marry my daughter?"

I couldn't hide my surprise. What kind of question was that? "Err… I haven't even seen her…"

The man snapped straight. "My apologies, Master Cullen. I am Martin River." I could tell he just stopped himself from adding, "Richest man in town."

"Would you like to stay at my humble home?"

I considered. I only needed to stay in this town for three months or so. Then it would be goodbye Mr River forever.

"Sure why not."

He smiled in relief. "If you would follow me." He turned abruptly and started walking.

"Oh and Mr. River?"

"Mmmm?"

"I think I'll consider that marriage thing."

Mr. River beamed.

_God, he must be desperate to ask a stranger that type of question,_ I thought as I smiled to myself.

**.apple.apple.apple.apple.apple.apple.apple.apple.apple.apple.**

I was driven by car to his big (emphasize BIG) stone mansion, and we had just entered it. _He calls this humble?_ The entrance hall was a giant, giant hall with mosaics on the floor and chandeliers on the roof and several professional paintings on the walls. There was a giant staircase in the centre like those stereotypical ones.

"Uncle! You're home!"

The high voice bounded its way down the stairs and right in front of Mr. River.

It was a girl about my age, though very short. She had honey-brown locks down her back to her hip and a straight fringe that covered her forehead.

She also smelt very sweet. Like too much caramel and sugar mixed together. It was nice though. I was tempted to bite her, but I was a professional vampire now. I had to control myself.

I didn't need to read her mind to tell that she didn't like me. She looked me up and down, and then stared accusingly at her uncle. "Not another one?"

Mr. River looked sheepish, and nodded.

_Thank god this wasn't the girl I'm supposed to marry,_ I thought.

Mr. River must have seen something different in my stance because he thought, _this girl affects yours more than you can imagine._ I pondered that. "Adela, this is Edward Cullen."

I bowed and she glared into my eyes. Bad decision. I could tell she was trying more to glare than to gaze. I had that affect on people sometimes.

"Master Cullen, this is my niece, Adela River." She curtsied, still not taking her eyes off me, for the reason of "free will", or so I heard. They were bright violet, and if I were a human, I would have had trouble looking away.

"Adela, please show Master Cullen the room that he will be staying in." Mr. River paused. "More specifically, the _first guestroom_." And he gave his niece a stern look.

I followed as Adela treaded upstairs, with as much boredom and sulk a girl could muster.

**Adela's POV**

I didn't like him. But then, I didn't like any of them. I had to admit though, this one looked good. Well, better than the last one at least.

I walked up the stairs and through the last door into a spiral of stairs.

"Miss River?"

I glanced back at him. Thank god I was on a staircase; otherwise I would have to look up at him. "Yes?"

"When will I meet… my… your… cousin?"

I blinked at him. I knew who he really meant, but playing dumb was a good test. "I don't have a cousin."

"Mr. River's daughter? The one I'm…_ supposed_ to marry?"

I blinked innocently again. "Uncle doesn't have a daughter."

He narrowed his eyes, irritated. "Then who am I to wed?"

I made yet another innocent expression. "That'd be my sister."

"Oh." He seemed to consider this. "What does she look like?"

"She looks like me." I grinned.

"Oh. Well?" He was still waiting for the first question to be answered.

"Listen, Master Cullen, get one thing straight. Before you get to her, you have to get past me. Got that?"

"Err…"

Suddenly there was a big thump and crashing sound and then a meek call, "ADELA!"

I turned abruptly to the sound, "Actually…" – then quickly back at Edward – "How about now?"

I didn't wait for an answer as I ran as quietly and swiftly as I could, up, up, and up the stone steps. I could here him just behind me, much softer than I could have ever run.

I saw the end of the stairs and leaped over the last three and into a long hallway. There were three doors. I went to the one on the far right, swung open the door and then slammed it behind me before Edward could follow.

My sister sat in front of me, paler than usual, on the ground next to her bed. She looked so weak and vulnerable and I sighed from the thought. She lifted her arms up towards me with a little pleading smile and I helped her up onto her bed.

I didn't really know if she really needed help getting onto a bed, or if she just wanted me to know that she needed me. She does this a lot and I can't tell which one she's really doing. Still, I fell really glad that there's something I can do for her.

**Edward's POV**

So, Adela tells me I can meet her sister. Then she slams the door in my face before I can see her. I tried to open it, the door had no lock, but something was blocking me, like another hand holding the knob.

The door must have been very thick because I couldn't hear _anything_. Either that or they spoke extremely softly.

I had refrained myself from listening to her thoughts out of politeness. Since I had not received the same treatment back, I will refrain myself no longer. I tuned in on Adela first.

_Poor, poor Aria. I want to hug her so tight…_

_Ew, _I thought. It was the usual girly stuff. I tried to find out what her sister looked like but the person in her mind was just a perfect picture of herself. Rude, vain girl.

I listened to her sister's mind. It was confusing. First there was a beautiful garden filled with flowers and trees, then there were the words, mother and father, screamed over and over again, then black and red lines scribbled over each other getting darker and darker and the images flashed over and over again, faster each time. Then Adela's face appeared and her mind seemed calmer but the bad images were still playing, like background music to a movie.

I pulled out of her head and decided to stick with Adela's.

They were talking now. I didn't need to read their minds to figure out that they said what they meant.

"He's outside."

"I know."

Pause.

"Do you like him?"

"No."

"You say that every time." Aria sounded amused. "Really, though."

"Well he's _really_ good-looking."

"Really?" More sounds of amusement. "What does he look like?"

Adela projected an image of me in her mind. There I was, my hair in a casual array, wearing an almost white, un-tucked, long-sleeved shirt rolled up to my elbows, with a black vest on top, black pants and shoes that looked like they would fall apart any minute.

I suddenly felt self-conscious as I looked down at my shoes and smoothed out my shirt. Is that what I looked like?

"And I guess he's ok, if a little conceited."

"…?"

"Well, he acted like he was this different species and was higher than everyone else."

_Oops, _I heard her think, right after she had said it and she turned a little stiff suddenly.

Pause.

"Well, I'm sure we'll fix that."

Then I could actually hear them both laughing from where I was standing.

"Do you want to see him?"

"He's listening, you know."

"He can't hear us."

"No, but he's listening to your thoughts."

"What?"

There was a pause, but I could see that Adela's thoughts were muddled, thinking about the possibility of me reading her mind.

My thoughts were muddled too. How did Aria know that? Did she really mean it or was she just joking around? I didn't want to visit her mind again so I had no answer. Yet.

I was thinking too much, and listening too little. I didn't realize that Adela's mind was closing, blocking any access to it. I didn't hear the sound of shuffling.

I was leaning against the door, thinking, when it suddenly swung open. Unprepared, I ended up squashed between the door and the wall.

But as quick as it had opened, the door closed, revealing Adela, who only looked at me innocently. And even though I was a little distracted, I swear I heard laughing from inside the room.

"My sister wants to see you now," she said, beckoning to me. She opened the door a little, just enough for the head that poked out.

Several things happened in a matter of seconds.

It _really_ surprised me. The curious girl's head had long honey-brown hair, with a fringe that covered her forehead. I figured out, that Adela's sister Aria didn't look _like_ her, she looked _exactly_ as she did. They were twins!

Then came her scent. She smelt really, really, really good. If Adela had smelt nice, then Aria smelt like the more wonderful thing ever. It smelt like nothing I had every encountered, but there was something wrong with it. Still, I was on the verge of going crazy.

But suddenly, all that curiosity I felt went away, instantly replaced with pure hatred. It was so strong, it almost blew away her scent.

And then I found one BIG difference between the two sisters. Adela's eyes were bright violet. Aria had two different eye colours. One was violet like her sister's, but the left one was silvery-blue. White-silver with a tint of blue that first reminded me of clear crystal icicles. Like the chandeliers in the entrance hall.

Then I read her mind. Not intentionally, but her thoughts just popped out of nowhere. The bad pictures were playing again, more horrifying than before. I felt afraid of something I didn't know. Then just like I had seen Adela clearing into her mind, this time, I saw my eyes. My red eyes that looked darker than they had ever been right after I had fed. The red eyes that reflected her own eyes and swirled with lust for her blood. I scared myself.

The door slammed shut in my face for the second time today, and I couldn't see anything else. But I do remember that the girl held no fear. She was even the slightest bit afraid.

All she thought and felt was hatred.


End file.
